Need You Now
OA is Lady Antebellum. A songfic for the Tigerstar, Goldenflower, and Sasha triangle. :) Enjoy. Need You Now Picture perfect memories, '' ''Scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone, cuz I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind... For me it happens all the time! :Goldenflower sat, her tail curled neatly around her paws, showing control that she didn't have now. The Thunderpath lay a few tail-lengths away from her and she longed to smell ShadowClan, see if he was there now... :Jumbled thoughts dashed through her crowded thoughts: Tigerstar and her touching noses, Bramblekit and Tawnykit taking their first steps, so many nights under the moon where he promised that he loved her... :She had to see him again. She couldn't stand the pain. She needed him. :Goldenflower wondered if he was thinking of her. The murderous, cold-blooded, power-hungry, traitor who she was hoplessly in love with. Her heart hurt when she thought about him and she walked about the Clan with her head held high even though she was aching inside. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone And I need you now.. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now! And I don't know how I can do without! I just need you now!! :Goldeflower was more alone then she'd ever been before. Her tail began to twitch, then thrashing wildly. She needed him, why wasn't he coming? :She had tried to be strong, for her kits, folr his memory. But she was breaking, they just kept talking about her and she missed him... :She couldn't stand it a second longer. She crumpled on the ShadowClan border. "Tigerstar...." Another shot of whisky, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you would come sweepin' in the way you did before.. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind! For me it happens all the time... :Tigerstar stared at the door of his den. He couldn't stop thinking about that she-cat he'd met today, Sasha. She had a fire in her, far more then most she-cats. Her eyes danced and her paws were as sure and swift as any Clan cats. :He half wanted her to stride into the den and curl up next to him, but another part of him howled in confusion. She was a kittypet. He couldn't be in love with a kittypet. :He wondered if she was thinking of him. She could be, right? He had saved her. And that way she had looked at him....amber eyes met amber and sparks flew. :He tried to close his eyes, tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't get Sasha's face out of his mind. It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk And I need you now... Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now! And I don't know how I can do without! I just need you now!! :Tigerstar was feeling more alive then he had in a while. His amber eyes glowed in the darkness as he slunk out of camp, over to the place where he had seen Sasha. :There was that log, he could scent her, the sweet smell of Sasha nearly making him run over to the log. His paws itched to do that but he held his ground. So close, yet so far... :He needed to see her again, needed to smell her scent, needed to be with her and talked to her and see her eyes dance with that fire... :He sat, barely able to contain himself, knowing that she was so close to him but he couldn't see her. Guess I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all.. :Sasha sat alone in her den, thinking. She had lost everything and she continued to dwell on that. Ken and Jean's faces, the car speeding away, leaving her alone in the dust. :She kept coming back to that tom, Tigerstar. He was so brave and strong and handsome...surely he wouldn't want anything to do with her? Because she was a kittypet. ''She hated that ugly word, almost as much as she hated herself for not being good enough for Tigerstar. :She sighed. It seemed that she'd rather torture herself over these things then just forget about them and sleep. 'It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone' 'And I need you now...' 'And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk' 'And I need you now...' 'And I don't know how I can do without.' :Sasha stared at the stars. She shivered, all alone in the large log. Even the numerous leaves and clumos of moss she had stuffed in couldn't make her forget that she was all alone. :She rolled over on her side, still staring towards the sky. She needed Tigerstar. Now. :She knew he had told her to leave and that to make herself known to him again would be suicide. But she didn't care, she had to see him. :Her heart beat quickly, each beat a single word in Sasha's mind. :''Tigerstar. I need you now! :Goldenflower stared over the Thunderpath, tears in her eyes. Tigerstar, I need you. Come home..... :Tigerstar stared down at Sasha's den, paws itching to run to her. Sasha.... :Sasha stared at the stars, a distinct hole in her heart. Tigerstar, Tigerstar, Tigerstar. :I need you now.... I just need you now... Category:Songfic Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics